Just two little things
by CeEmedy
Summary: Austin loves everything about Ally, almost everything that is.


A/N- I do not own Austin and Ally, sadly. I do own the song in this chapter though.

There are so many things that Austin loves about Ally. Almost too many to count, but there are also things that he doesn't like about t her. These he could count on one hand easily. There were only two.

Austin's POV

It was a fairly normal day at Sonic Boom, Ally, Trish, Dez, and I all hanging out. There were very few customers coming in today, probably having to do with spring break. Most of the customers at Sonic Boom were youngsters who liked to play instruments or their parents buying gifts for the youngsters. There were a few adults who came in that weren't coming for reasons related to youngsters, but most of them were at work now. It was a slow boring Monday. None of us four had anything planned for spring break but hanging out.

Ally's dad and mom, Lester and Penny, came down with suit cases in hand. "Ally we're going to an instrument convention. We'll be gone for the entire rest of your spring break. You can keep the store closed until I\we get back, I don't want you wasting your break working the whole time. Allyson Caitlin Marie we trust you." Lester said kissing Ally's cheek . " Austin keep an eye on my baby girl, I know you care about her and I trust you as does Lester. Ally be good, don't cause trouble, we love you and have fun my little Ally Cat. Bye Trish and Dez," and with that they walked out the door. Penny was so nice, she just met and trusted me to love her daughter within the two days. I can tell that she's Ally's mom.

"Allyson Caitlin Marie .," I said with a smile playing on my lips, "You heard your father. Time to close up shop and have some fun." Ally tilted her head to the side and began to close up. "Do not call me Allyson. And don't use my full name." Ally said turning the open sign around so it read closed. "Whatever you say Allyson Caitlin Marie." I said smiling and pulling her in for a hug. "You guys should come over to my house tonight! We can watch movies in the basement, play video games, and other games and stuff. My parents told me I could invite friends over. You guys could even stay the night." Dez said excitedly. I smiled, I always had fun at Dez's he had an awesome TV. "I'll go, if Allyson Caitlin Marie goes." I said with a smirk. Ally turned to me, "I'll go if Trish goes and Austin Monica Moon stops calling me by my full name." Ally answered. Trish said she'd go and went to get fired from her new job.

"It's settled then. Ally, Trish and I will see you later tonight for movie and games." I said with a smile. With that Dez walked away to do what ever a Dez does. "So Ally do you want me to pick you up tonight?" I asked as I sat on the counter. "Sure. That would be nice." She said with a smile. I loved that about her; her smile was so beautiful and contagious. I smiled back and headed home. It was a few hours tell I was going to pick up Ally, and I had already finished packing for the over night so I decided to text Ally.

**Austin: Hey Ally Cat **

**Ally: Hi Austin**

**Austin: What's wrong, you seem sad. I can't have my Ally Cat sad now can I.**

**Ally: I'm fine Austin**

**Austin: Please tell me, I promise to make it all better.**

I wanted to make Ally happy, more than anything on earth and I hated to see her sad. So I hopped into the car and started to drive over to my beautiful girls house and cheer her up. I dialed her number and from my phone and set it on the dash so I could talk to her as I drove. "Hello, Dawson household. Allyson speaking.' She answered very politely. I should have called her cell, I knew she hated answering the phone the polite way. It made her feel like she was faking it, no one actually talks like that. "Hey beautiful.' I said smiling at just the thought of her. "Oh hey, Austin it sounds funny are you in the car?" She asked. That's another thing I love about her she is so smart. "On speaker babe, here I'll fix that right now." I said as I pulled up in front of her house and parked the car. I pulled my phone away from the dash holder and took speaker off. "Better?" I asked as I put the phone to my ear. "Yeah, hold on there's someone at my door." she said opening the door to find me with arms held so I could hug her.

She smiled and buried her head in the crock of my neck and sighed. "Thank you." she mumbled into me. "I told you, can't have my Ally Cat sad. Now what's wrong Baby?" I asked as we sat on the couch still close to each other. Ally sighed and snuggled further into my side, not that I'm complaining. I love when Ally is cuddling me. "I don't feel right." She finally said. I placed a soft hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. Luckily there wasn't one. "You don't feel warm. Are you on your period, is it tummy cramps?" I asked placing a hand on her tummy and rubbing soothing circles. "No, not that kind of not feeling right. I don't feel right about going over to Dez's tonight. My parents trust me and I'm betraying them by spending the night with boys when they don't know about it." she said cuddling further into me again. I smiled and let out a soft chuckle, "I have something to make you feel better Ally." I said grabbing her home phone and dialed her mom's cell number putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Ally are you okay sweetie?" Penny, Ally's mom, asked concerned. "Hi Penny, it's Austin. Ally's not feeling to well. She's worried that you will be disappointed with her. Trish, Ally and I were invited to spend the night at Dez's for movies and games. His parents will be there and so will his older sister and younger siblings so there will be no 'funny business', but she thinks you will be disappointed if you didn't know she was staying at a boys house when you were away with out your knowledge and blessing." I explained. "I want you to trust me, mom. I don't want to disappoint you." Ally said with her big doe eyes filled with honesty. "Oh Ally, that is so like you. We aren't disappointed in you and we really do trust you. The fact that you called makes us trust you even more. You are such a sweet, responsible girl Ally. You could never disappoint us. Go have fun with your friends, we trust you and your friends sweet. And Austin thank you for taking care of my baby." Penny said before we said our goodbyes. "All better, I told you I'd make it all better for you my love." I said pulling her on my lap.

Those are two more things that I love about her: she's so responsible and caring. She always considers how other people feel and tries to cheer them up, she always takes the blame for what she does, never lies, and does the right thing always. About ten minutes after the phone call ended we headed to Dez's with our over night bags in hand. "Austin, Ally! Come in, come in. So glad you could come!" Dez's mom ,Vienna, said opening the door and hugging us both. We headed down stairs to meet up with Trish and Dez. On the way we passed Dez's siblings. His older sister Daesee Lyn (Daisy) who is seventeen, his younger twin brothers Daniel and Lewis who are thirteen, his younger sister Marcela who is ten, and his baby sister Zola who is four. Zola loved Ally and immediately ran up to her hugging her legs. "Awwy!" she gurgled happily saying her version of Ally's name.

Marcela soon joined in on the hug. "Hey guys." Daesee Lyn said waving. Daniel and Lewis were too busy wrestling to say anything. We continued down the hall to the entertainment room were Dez and Trish had just finished Zailiens 3. "Hey guys, come sit on the couch, we have popcorn, candy and soda, and we are going to watch horror movies now so hurry up." Dez said excitedly picking up, 'Hide and Seek' and putting it in the DVD player. I sat down on the couch with Ally by my side. I knew she got scared at horror movies and would want to cuddle. I didn't mid at all, I loved comforting her. It gave me a purpose.

"Aus-tin," Ally whined burying her head into Austin's chest, "I'm scared." She whispered the last part. We had finished Hide and Seek with out Ally getting too freaked out but now we were watching the Shining. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, my little Ally Cat. It's not real, I won't let him hurt you." I whispered for just her ears to hear. "I know but, it's scary." she said cuddling further into my chest.

I smiled and kissed her hair again, and began softly singing into her ear.

" _Oh. My little Ally Cat so small, and sweet_

_I see you sitting there and I hear you calling' to me _

_You say that you need me now and that you're scared_

_So I hold you close, chase away the fears and whisper in your ear_

_Oh my little ally cat so small and sweet_

_I will be here to wipe away your tears _

_You can always count on me_

_Oh my little ally cat, one day will come_

_Soon you'll be all grown up and no longer need me_

_So for now, I will hold you close and chase away your fears_

_You won't ever have to worry, cause you'll always have me here._

_Oh my little Ally cat so small and sweet_

_No matter how old you are, you will always be_

_My little ally cat so small and sweet."_

I finished and smiled resting my head on top of hers. "That was beautiful, what was it?" Ally asked me a few moments later. "Oh nothing. Just a little song I made up for you. It's not very good, but I thought it would make you smile." I confessed. "It was perfect." She told me before cuddling back into my chest. I loved that about her, she found the beauty in everything.

After a while we got bored of the movies and decided to play some games. "How 'bout Truth or Dare." Trish suggested. Dez smiled, "But it has to be PG because we have baby Ally, and us being adults have to take into account the youngster. So there will only be PG." Dez said. Then he moved behind Ally and covered her ears. "We don't want to put any damaging images in her sweet little mind." We all were laughing except for Ally. "I'm only a year younger than you Dez, and seven and six months younger than Austin and Trish, I'm not a baby!" Ally said crossing her arms. (Yes I know this is not true, Ross is about a month younger than Laura, and so on)"Yes but we all are 16 and 17, and you are still 15. As far as I'm concerned you are the baby of the group. Then me, then Trish then Dez." I said hugging her. "Yeah, whatever. In four months I will be 16 and-" "Still younger than us." Dez said cutting her off.

After that little debate we actually played the game, PG of course. "Austin truth or dare?" Trish asked. I thought for a moment, it was Trish doing a dare could be dangerous. "Truth."

"Wimp, do you love Ally?" Trish asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do, she's my Ally cat. I love her very much." I answered easily.

"You, you do?" Ally asked me with a nervous look in her big doe eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I love you. I love everything about you." I said honestly.

"I love you too, Austin." She said very quietly.

"We, um, gonna go get snacks. Come on Trish." Dez said pulling Trish up the stairs with him.

"You don't have to say that Ally. I mean it, if you aren't ready. I don't want you to say it." I told her kissing her hand as I held it to my chest.

"I know, and I'm ready. I love you Austin, everything about you." she said with a smile. "But why do you love me?"

I sighed, I hated that she didn't know how amazing she is. "Ally, you're kind, sweet, always see the good, you're beautiful, amazing, fun, silly. I love all that. Your so called 'dancing', I love that. Chewing on your hair when you get nervous, I love that too. I love all these things, but they aren't why I love you. Oh no, I'm in love with you for no reason. I don't need a reason to love you, and I don't think there is one. I just love you." I said kissing her head.

"I love everything about you Austin, and I'm happy to say that even if it's all happening fast." Ally said. "Everything."

I pulled her in for a hug. "Allyson Caitlin Marie Dawson, I love everything about you too. Almost everything that is." I said with a smile.

Ally's face saddened for a moment. "What are the things you don't love?" she asked in a sad whisper.

I smiled and pulled Ally on my lap. "I hate how you can't see how wonderful you are. You are insecure and shy about things that make you perfect. Like your voice, an angel's voice and you're afraid to show it. I hate that you doubt that I love you and all your things. Remember when I thought you had a crush on me but it was Dallas, you thought that you were a horrible person. I hated hearing you say that. I just want you to know that I love you, and you to have no doubt about it. That's why I will always tell you and show you it." I said kissing her head.

"And the only other thing I don't love about you is your name." I finished with a smile.

Ally looked stumped, "What's wrong with my name? I thought you liked it because you can call my your little Ally Cat?" she said with eyes wide and full of thought.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong, I love your name it's beautiful. Allyson Caitlin Marie. Perfect. It has such a pretty sound. Sweet and innocent, calm and peaceful. It is fitting to you. And I get to call you my little Ally cat, something that I love. But your last name, I don't like it." I told her with a soft chuckle.

"What's wrong with Dawson? I think it's a nice name." She says defensibly.

"Nothing's wrong with it. Lester and Penney it goes with them, it fits and it belongs. Penney Dawson and Lester Dawson. See fitting." I pause to see that she understood that I just didn't like it on her. "And as you know Penney's maiden name is different than Dawson, and it sounds weird to call her by it because it doesn't seem to fit, not the way Dawson does at least. So on you I don't like it." I finished with a smile.

Ally looked up at me, "What last name should I have then?" she asked quizzically.

"Moon." I said plainly. "It should be Moon, and someday it will be. Allyson Moon. Allyson Caitlin Marie Moon. Ally Moon. Ally Caitlin Marie Moon. Ally Cat Moon. See better, Ally Moon to be Dawson." And after I say that we both smile.

Dez and Trish Barge through the door just then. "Oh no! We promised Ally's mom and dad that we would keep her safe and innocent. Her getting engaged, married/eloped, or changing her name to Moon will not be happening to night. In fact you two can no longer be next to each other." Dez stopped and picked Ally up off my lap and sat down with her in his. "She will remain innocent little Dawson that we have to send out of the room when talking revenge so us adults can talk. She will remain my baby sister and I will not have some teenage boy pollute her head with promises such as name changes." Dez finished giving me a look and wrapping his arms around Ally to keep her in his lap.

I didn't mind Dez holding Ally like that because I knew that he saw her as a friend. Actually he didn't, he saw her as his baby sister that he had to protect. He was this way with his actual siblings too. "Calm down Dez. I wasn't planning on polluting Ally's mind, and you aren't her brother." I said flatly.

"I don't care what you have to say you two have to be separated all night. And yes I am. Blood makes you related not family. Love makes you family, and I love Ally like a sister. " he stated plain and simple. Ally smiled and hugged Dez.

"Thank you. Brother. But Austin said someday, so I have to remain innocent for a while." Ally said kissing Dez's cheek. That's another thing I love, she is so thoughtful and calming and sweet. I love almost everything about her for now.


End file.
